Luffy Saves The Day!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy saves a beautiful woman who is willing to do everything to thank him.
1. Your eyes!

Luffy leaned against the doors as he pushed them open, and hummed into the large store. He it was filled with hand crafted glass, and hand painted china. Luffy strolled right in the centre of the store and blinked at the scene before him.

A giant of a man was leaning over the counter holding on to a beautiful woman's arm; she had one her on her cheek and half turned she looked upon this man in dismay.

Luffy stared at the woman, she had long blonde hair and shone with the light and big amazing deep green eyes. A lovely heart shaped face with full lips a small little nose the fit in well with her. She wore a simple blue dress, that show off her perfect hourglass figure.

The man was declaiming her to be the most beautifully woman in the world, but for some reason she did not like the praise; instead she weakly tried to pull and while batting her eyelids quickly.

"Oi!" Luffy said as he walked to the counter and caught both their attention, it was as he neared he noticed the other people in the store, finding behind things and peeking their heads up, "Hurry up, noisily old man, I want to get serve here!"

"What did you say?!" The man roared but oddly enough he never removed his eyes from the woman, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Monkey D Luffy!" The young man replied loudly to the giant like man, causing the everyone in the store to glanced his way in fear, "And I said you being noisily, there are other people waiting you know!"

The giant like man froze and slowly turned around to see if this was indeed the infamous pirate that was meaning at boy. Straw hat sat upon rich black hair, black eyes stared blankly back as he waited for a response, a scar was beneath his left eye.

"Straw-Hat Luffy?" The large man who looked as though he could easily overpower the much smaller, said with a gasp. He dropped the woman's arm and bolted to the store's front door and disappeared down the street.

"Oh Thank you!" The beautiful woman cried out as she rushed from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around the pirate, "You saved me!" She lower her head to his ear, "Is there anything I can _do_ to _thank you_..." she said softy in his ear, and pulled away slightly batting her eyelashes at him.

"_Yeah_..." Luffy said at a low voice as he move his head back to see the woman fully, "You can get off me," the beautiful woman's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in disbelief, "And what's wrong with your eyes, do you have a twitch?" The woman pulled away from him and held her hands to her cheeks, fingertips touching to base of her eyes, "You should see someone about that!"

Luffy roared in laugher as he moved away from the woman fully and walked to the counter.


	2. While I remember!

High heel clicked loudly as a beautiful blonde haired woman stormed down the street; her lovely face was twisted as she visible gritted her teeth and frowned deeply, her green eyes was filled with raged up what just happened.

She always had men falling over themselves to be with her and now some_ little boy _rejects her flat out!

She stops and poses with her hips sticking out slightly while she flicks her hair back, many men turn her way, staring at her amazing beauty. She smiled gently towards, and is very pleased when she see an older woman smack her husband over the head before dragging him away.

The woman finished her little display and turned to walked again, only to halt once more. There he was again. The straw hat wearing teen was walking slowly down the street, staring at every shop window he passed.

'Maybe he did not see me well enough in that dark shop!' The woman thought as she slowly gave him a once over, he was a common looking young man. The only think that define his face was a scar under his left eye, and the dirty looking hat. '...a little disgusting, but I won't allow some little boy to refused _me_!'

With that thought the woman held her chest high and stalked towards him.

Luffy glanced down at the brown packet that he was holding in his right arm, pleased that they had some in that shop. He paused as he spotted another shop, another one he had been looking for.

Then something oddly moving out of the corner of his eyes and turning he stared.

Luffy blinked at the strange woman coming towards him, he noticed her eyes flapping wildly and saw that it was the same woman who was in the shop before. Not caring much for her he turned his attention back to the sweet shop, which was far more important than some odd walking woman.

"Oh! Oh!" The woman suddenly cried out as she placed the back of her to her forehead, "I feel as though I'm going to faint!"

Luffy blinked as the woman who was a few steps away from him, did an little jig on the spot with her feet causing her to come toward him. And then she fell almost right into his arms, if not for the fact that he took a step sidewards causing her to drop down pass him.

Luffy leaned over the moaning woman she rolled over and stared up at him. Luffy gave her a slow blink, before pointing and laughing.

"What a moron!" Luffy managed to laugh out, "If you can't walk in them don't wear them!"

"Wait!" The woman screamed up holding her hand up to him.

"What?" Luffy asked as he gazed at the hand dully.

"_Oh_~ It's _you_ again," The woman purred out as she half closed her eyes, and stared her through lashes, "We meet again, maybe it's meant to be..." She pulled her other her under her lifting herself up slightly and managed to get into a bit of a pose, "Please could you help me?"

"Sure." Luffy said as he reached down with his free hand and grabbed hold of the hand, he pulled her up with no problem. "There you go." Luffy reply and letting go he started for the sweet shop.

"Wait!" The woman said again as she came towards him and throw her arms around like before, only this time she pushed herself close against him. "My offer still stands..." She said as sweat began to form and her eye twitched, she 'lovely' smile was somewhere crocked as she leaned forward into his face.

"You're ugly!" Luffy said simply with a small laugh and causing the woman to freeze at his words. He slid out of her weak grip and heading for the sweet shop without going back. "Strange woman. Oh yeah!" Luffy mumbled as he reached for the shop's door, "...and you really should see someone about that eye! It's getting worst!"

Luffy laughed as he went through the door, laughing all that way until he disappeared.


End file.
